fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Los Valientes
In 1892, there was a set of people who guarded the city of Pathè, Queretaro. These people were known to have special capabilities that separated them from the norm. It is said that this group of men and women were specifically chosen by God himself to roam the earth giving people hope. This set of six people had the capabilities to fend off every obstacle the people of Pathè had to face; they called them Los Valientes. Nobody in town knew where these six men and women came from, but they were happy they were there. Every member of the group had the power of strength and agility, which helped fight robbers, terrorist, rapists, murders etc., but they each had a special capability within themselves. The leader of the pack, Herardo, was 6’9 and was able to reach the sky to bring healing to people in the community who were sick or diagnosed with cancer. Pancho, was able to make water out of dirt using his curly hair. He would lay in the dirt and wiggle back in forth until he was soaked in water. Because of Pancho, the town never ran out of quality H2O. Conicon, was known for her green thumb. She was able to punch a hole in the ground and grow apples, oranges, cucumbers, grapes, watermelon, strawberries and bananas. These trees would help people never starve and keep oxygen flowing within the town. Pico de Gallo was known for his amazing ability to punch holes in walls using his nose. He was much needed everywhere he went for he allowed woman to place their purses on the wall instead of placing them on the floor. BuckStar is debatably one of the most important members of the group because he was able to supply the town with endless coffee and tea. He turned any cup of water into tea or coffee, which in Mexico is one of the biggest essentials needed in the morning. Last but not least, there was Dora. Dora had the capability to turn every frown upside down. She made you think of all the reasons why one should be grateful for one’s life. She kept the peace within the town and made people reevaluate their anger, frustration, and sadness into happiness. Los Valientes showed the town of Pathè that if people focused on each other’s strength, a community can become a family. And when people become family, there is nothing but love to be given and received. These six super human beings are what made Pathè the ideal place to live. People from all over the world wanted to live here, but only the families who had been there for generations were allowed to reside in such a beautiful community. This community was small enough that everybody knew each other and helped each other with daily activities. After a while, Los Valientes disappeared without a trace. But the town remained quiet and peaceful, and when trouble came it didn’t stay for long. For Los Valientes were always watching and protecting the citizens of Pathè.